Katara's Love Triangle
by Angel Phlox
Summary: Katara is caught in a complicated love triangle with Zuko and Aang. And in the mean time, Aang sets his eyes on Toph. They must break one heart in order to love another. Who will Katara choose? And who will Aang choose?
1. Distance

**Katara's Love Triangle**

**Prologue**

It's been two years since Ozai's attack. The Gaang has traveled the world, helping as many people as possible. But during this time, Katara and Zuko have been drawing closer together, while Aang has been drifting away with his Avatar duties. Katara is caught in between a nasty love triangle with Zuko and Aang. She can truly love only one; she can't change this. She must break one heart in order to love another.

As they travel, relationships grow distant and nerves are frayed; tension rises and all hell breaks loose. What will become of the Gaang when romance suddenly gets in the way? Will they resolve their differences or go their separate ways?

**Chapter 1: Distance**

**[Katara]**

I wake up in the middle of the night again. I sit up and yawn. This is the third time this has happened. I sigh in frustration and quietly walk out. I head toward the woods to clear my head. The night is cool and clear, the breeze dances through my hair. I look up and see a half-moon. _Yue…_

"Out for a stroll?"

I quickly turn around to see Zuko leaning against a tree, his arms crossed. "Did you _follow _me?"

He looks me in the eye and walks toward me. "You didn't answer my question."

"I couldn't sleep." I turn, my back facing him.

He stands behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Nightmares?"

I nod.

"About Aang?"

"Yeah…He's been gone for nearly a month now. Doesn't he realize that he needs to make time for _us_ too?"

"I think he doesn't like this any more than you do. But it's his duty."

I groan in frustration and face Zuko. "But that's _all_ he ever talks about! Duty this and duty that! What does he take me for anyways?!"

"Shsh. Keep quiet." He says then takes a step closer. "I don't know, ok? Maybe he wants to make up for the one hundred year gap." He shrugs as he talks.

I look into his sad eyes. Ever since Mai died, he's had this look. But who can blame him? I'd be the exact same way.

"If that means never seeing me, or anyone else, then what's the point of being together?" I ask, tears falling down my cheeks.

I cover my face with my hands and turn away from him. _He can't see me like this! He can't…_But he already has, hasn't he? So what's the point? Besides, he's a close friend who I trust and—

Suddenly his arms are around me. "I know you miss him. We all do. Just don't forget that we're still here for you."

I turn slightly and lean my head against him. I don't know what kind of pain he felt when she died, but it must have been ten times greater than what I'm feeling. I feel as if Aang is slowly slipping away from me. It's like someone pushed a button and now we're strangers; two separate people…But is it ok for me to be here with Zuko? It feels like I'm betraying Aang in a way…

I slowly slip out of his hug and wipe my face. I look at him. "I know…and thank you."

He nods. "Anytime."

I step forward so I'm only a few inches away from him. I'm terrified to do this, but I do it anyways. I lean forward and kiss his cheek. He steps back in surprise and I blush slightly.

"I won't forget." I tell him and then run back to the camp as if nothing happened.

When I get there, Sokka is standing there, waiting for me. I slow down to a walk and regulate my breathing. My face is still hot and my hands are a bit shaky. I stand in front of my brother. His arms are crossed and his hair's down.

"S-Sokka," I say, "you didn't have to wait up for me."

He frowns.

"I just…I couldn't sleep is all."

He speaks so softly it's almost a whisper. "You scared me to death."

I lower my head. "I'm sorry, Sokka…"

He steps forward and hugs me. "I'm just glad you're ok. Where'd you go?"

I hug him back. "Just for a walk in the woods."

"Don't _ever_ do that again!"

I nod. "I won't, I promise."

He lets go then nods. "Get some sleep. We're flying to the Northern Air Temple tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

He holds up a hand then yawns. "I'll tell you in the morning. Now, go to bed."

With that, he goes back inside his tent. I hesitate then walk towards mine. When I get there, I see Zuko standing next to my tent. I stop and look at him, wondering what to do next. _Should I talk to him or ignore him? Ah! I don't know what to do!_

"When did you—?" I begin.

"Doesn't matter. I just came to say good night." He takes a step forward and kisses my forehead. "Good night, Katara."

"G-good night, Zuko." I say as he walks off.

I crawl back inside my tent and lay down. I'm asleep within minutes.

I wake up to the oh-so-lovely sound of Sokka dragging Toph out of bed. I sit up, stretch, and yawn. Last night seems like so long ago. Then it all comes back: the nightmare, the hug, my tears, his voice, the kiss…The kiss! I start panicking. _Oh no, what if Aang finds out? I can't let that happen! I have to—_

"Um, Katara?" It's Zuko.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you packed yet? Sokka says we're gonna leave pretty soon."

"Uh no, not yet. Gimme a few minutes ok?"

"Ok." He walks away.

I take a deep breath and begin packing. Once I'm done, I take my bags out and start taking my tent down. Zuko walks over and says,

"Need any help?"

I turn and glance at him. "You could take my bags and put them on Appa."

I expect him to say something sarcastic but all he does is take my bags and walk off. I watch him go, and I find myself smiling a little. He's changed so much, despite the hardships that he's faced. I'm so proud of him.

"You seem to be getting along really well with Zuko lately, Sugar Queen." Toph says from behind me.

I finish packing and face her. "What makes you say that?"

"Don't play dumb with _me_, Katara. I _know_ something's up." She crosses her arms.

I sigh in frustration. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I gather the rest of my stuff in my arms and walk toward Appa. Sokka's on his head, ready to take off. Suki and Zuko are already on the saddle. I throw my stuff up there and climb on. Zuko offers me a hand and I take it. He pulls me up. Just as I sit down, Toph is next to me and gives me a look.

Sokka flicks the reigns. "Yip yip!"

And we're off, towards the Northern Air Temple.


	2. Tension

**Chapter 2: Tension**

**[Katara]**

"So," Toph says and leans closer toward me, "what exactly happened between you and Zuko last night?"

I feel my face get hot. "Last night?"

"Come _on_ Sugar Queen. _Everyone_ knows that something happened."

I take a deep breath. "Nothing happened. I just went out for a walk."

"In the middle of the night? Bitch please!"

I hold up my hands, even though I know she can't see them. "Ok, ok. I had a nightmare and—"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid dream. _What happened with Zuko?_"

I clench my fists. "Then why the hell are you asking?"

"I'm _asking_ because—"

Zuko decides to butt in, separating me from Toph. "Hey, take it easy you two. What're you arguing about anyways?"

I quickly look away. "N-nothing."

Toph laughs, a little _too_ loudly. "_Ha!_ 'Nothing' my ass! Go on! Tell him, Sugar Queen!"

I glance at Zuko and see him roll his eyes. I turn red and look down at the clouds. It's nothing, right? I shouldn't be worked up over something so incredibly stupid…But I _am_. That's the problem. I can't help it! It's all thanks to Toph and her loud mouth. _Damn it all…_

Zuko places his hand on my shoulder. "Is something the matter, Katara?"

I clutch Appa's saddle until my knuckles are white. Before I can say anything, Toph says,

"She's too much of a wuss to admit that something happened between you two last night!"

Suki says, "Hey now. What they do is _their_ business."

I silently thank Suki. But I can tell from her voice that she secretly wants to know too. I look up at everyone. Zuko is still close (_too_ close) to me, and Toph has turned away from me, arms crossed. Her (now) long hair blows with the wind and then she puts it in a ponytail. Suki scoots over on the other side of me and looks at me with those big eyes of hers.

"I thought you were with Aang." She says with a hint of accusation.

"I _am_ with Aang." I say defensively.

"There's nothing going on between us." Zuko says angrily. "_Nor_ did anything happen last night."

"Are you _sure _about that?" Toph asks with a smirk on her face.

I can swear that I hear Zuko growl.

"_Positive._" He says.

Appa roars (if you can call it that) and Sokka turns around. "What's going on back there?"

And at the same time everyone says, "Nothing!"

Sokka shrugs and turns back around. After that, Zuko isolates himself (typical). Suki hops next to Sokka and lays her head on his shoulder. Meanwhile, I glare at Toph, who is happily picking her toes. I cross my arms. _Thanks a lot Toph! You've just ruined my whole freaking day._ I swear, her life goal is to make me miserable. Even though Aang won't admit it, I'm sure he feels the same way.

Toph leans over and whispers. "Wait till I tell Twinkletoes."

I grab her shirt. "If you tell Aang _anything_, I'll—"

I'm suddenly thrown to the other side of the saddle. I look up and see Zuko. _Of course…_Toph is angrily looking at him (well, in his _direction_).

"What the hell was that?!" she asks furiously.

"I'm sick of you and your loud-ass mouth!" he shouts back.

I scoot closer to him and grip his shoulder firmly. "Zuko, let it go."

He turns and glares at me. I mentally cringe, waiting for him to yell or say _something_. But he doesn't. He just sits there and _looks_ at me! _Come on, say something! Please, Zuko! Just say something._ He takes a deep breath and nods stiffly. He shakes my hand off and sits away from me. Toph mutters something about Zuko being a hothead, but I don't bother to catch it. I stretch out my hand and feel the clouds pass through them._So much for a happy reunion…_

Aang usually calls all of us when it's urgent. Other than that, we barely see him anymore. All this Avatar stuff is getting to his head. That and people depend on him _way_ too much. I'm so sick of it! I mean, I know that he's the Avatar and all, but he barely has time for me anymore. Yes, I know, that sounds selfish. But how would _you_ like it if your boyfriend (or if you're a guy, your girlfriend) never made time _you_. I just…I just want it to be like it was before; when we didn't have to wait to be "summoned" because there was an emergency. I want the old Aang back…Is that too much to ask?

So we ride on, the tension rising.


	3. The Northern Air Temple

**Chapter 3: The Northern Air Temple**

**[Zuko]**

Well, that was a complete and utter disaster. I glance over at Toph, who notices and sticks her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes and focus on the sky. _How childish. Who does she take me for?_ I find myself being disgusted with everyone, and it's not even noon! _Typical old Zuko I guess…_The _new_ Zuko doesn't care anymore. That's what I tell myself anyways.

Ever since Mai died, it seems like everyone's been babying me. Especially Katara. It sickens me to no end. I know they mean well, but I do wish that they'd _back off_. I need my space! Don't they get that? Ok, so _maybe_ I've been a little distant lately. So what? The only person who gives a damn is Katara. But last night…what _was_ that? Should I be concerned?

It's not that I don't like Katara, I do. Maybe more than I should or care to admit. I hadn't noticed before, but it suddenly hit me a while back. Last year to be exact:

_Aang had to go to the Earth Kingdom for Avatar-related things. We (the Gaang) had to remain in the Fire Nation. We were told that it was "special orders," but that was just a bunch of bullshit and everyone knew it. Anyways, Katara seemed to be less Katara-like lately. So, one night, I was walking near the turtleduck pond when I found her. She was looking at the stars with a pained expression on her face. I walked over to her and asked,_

_"__Everything ok?"_

_She turned in surprise, "Z-Zuko…I…No, everything's not ok."_

_I took a step closer. "You miss Aang don't you?"_

_She nodded and looked up at me, her blue eyes filled with sadness. I wanted to say something—do something to ease her pain. Seeing her like that killed me inside. So I awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder and offered a somewhat reassuring smile. In a flash, her arms were wrapped around my waist. I hugged her back, seeing it was the only thing I could do. She cried a little while I stood there, completely helpless._

I shake the memory away. I look forward and can barely make out the towers of the Northern Air Temple. It never ceases to amaze me. _If only Uncle was here to see this…_A pang of sadness hits me. So much so, that I put my hand on my chest. I haven't felt like this since the day Mai died. Katara looks over at me then frowns.

"Are you ok, Zuko?" she asks.

I remove my hand and mutter, "Yeah I'm fine."

She shrugs. "Ok. Well, we're almost there."

She goes towards the front part of the saddle, closer to Sokka and Suki. I watch her hair being blown by the wind. I almost smile, but force myself not to. I can't fall for Katara. I just can't. Besides, she's with Aang. _Who am I kidding? I can't hide it._ _I've been lying to myself this whole time_.

"Hey, Mr. Gloom and Despair." Toph says. "We're about to land. You might wanna hang onto something."

I clutch the saddle firmly and wait for the oh-so-familiar feeling of landing. The air rips through my hair as we get closer to ground. Once we do land, everyone rushes to get down and see Aang. But we all know that we won't see him until dinner time. But, nevertheless, they're excited anyway. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited too. I just don't _feel_ excited. I jump down from Appa as these butler-looking guys unload our stuff. Toph lands next to me.

"Looks like Twinkletoes isn't here." she says.

"And you're actually surprised?" I ask.

"No. Course not." She folds her arms. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Thank you, Toph." Sokka says sarcastically. "What would we do without your _amazing_ insight?"

She rolls her eyes and punches him in the arm. "Whatever Boomerang Boy."

Suki walks toward us and slips her hand into Sokka's. "Where do we go?"

Sokka shrugs and opens his mouth when a familiar voice says,

"You're here!"

We all turn and see that it's Aang. He's wearing his traditional Air Nomad clothes and necklace. He rushes over to Katara and gives her a bear hug then kisses her. I turn away because I might puke from all the affection going on around here. While everyone says hi to Aang, I hang back in the shadows and watch. All this happiness disgusts me. _Damn, I'm starting to sound like Mai…_

I look away, hoping that their cheerfulness isn't contagious. I know that Katara is happy, so that's enough for me. I hate seeing her upset. Although, I'm sure Aang does too. But he's so damn sensitive, it's a wonder he's not a girl. _Ha. That reminds me of the play we saw two years ago._ I chuckle to myself and watch everyone talk. Even Teo, I _think_ that's his name, has joined. And his nutcase of a father too? Wow. It's like a family reunion. _Family reunion…what a joke._

"Why are you all alone, Zuko?" Aang asks me.

I look up in surprise. "Oh…um…."

Katara laughs. "That's how he used to be, remember? Always antisocial."

_When did they get here?_ I force a smile. "Y-yeah. Right. How I used to be."

Aang smiles and hugs me. "It's good to see you, Zuko. Or should I call you Fire Lord?"

I fake a chuckle. "Just plain Zuko is fine."

Aang nods. "Once you're done unpacking, I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

I nod. "Of course."

He grins then walks off. Katara remains, looking like she wants to say something. She looks at me with those big eyes and my heart stops temporarily. I hate it when she does that.

"Is something the matter?" I finally ask.

She steps closer. "Not exactly."

I raise an eyebrow.

She sighs. "About last night—"

_Not that again. _I hold up my hand. "Look, Katara, it's not a big deal. Just let it go would ya?"

She bites her lip, steps closer, and puts a hand on my arm. "We need to talk. But not here. Later tonight."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this ok?"

I nod. "Ok. I'll see you tonight."

She nods then walks off with the others to go unpack. I follow at a distance. Her voice echoes in my head, _"We need to talk…"_ She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

**[Zuko]**

We're finally done with unpacking! My back is sore from lifting all those stupid bags. Anyways, I'm sitting on my bed in my assigned room. Even though I'm the Fire Lord, I insisted on _no_ special treatment. Besides, I didn't come because I wanted to, now did I? If I had _wanted_ to come, then I would have (maybe) asked for the nicest room, et cetera.

It's nice to be alone without everyone else around. It gives me time to think. It's not like I do much else when I'm back home filling out papers and shit. I should be grateful for the break, I know. But being around Katara right now is _not_ what I would ideally have in mind.

Someone knocks. "Zuko? You there?" _Of _course_ it's Katara._

"Yeah." I answer. "Come in."

She opens the door and walks in.

"Something on your mind? I was enjoying the peace and quiet." _Please go away._

She shuts the door then sits next to me. "I was just wondering if you're really ok."

I raise an eyebrow. "Of course I'm ok."

"It's just that you've been acting a little weird lately. I got worried." She frowns, concern clearly visible.

_There she goes, babying me again._ I sigh and try to keep my patience in check. "I'm _fine_, Katara." I pause and quickly add, "But thanks for asking."

She nods. As soon as she opens her mouth, Aang pokes his head in.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I need to talk to Zuko real quick." He says then looks at me.

I stand and nod. "Of course."

Katara stands and looks at me one last time before leaving. Aang walks in and shuts the door. I stiffen, praying that he didn't find out about last night. He calmly walks over to my bed and sits. I sit too, waiting for him to say something. He seems preoccupied and worried, so I start,

"So, what's on your mind?"

He twiddles his thumbs like he always does when he's stressed. "There's a predicament and I don't know what I should do." He pauses and looks at me with those big eyes. "Frankly, I need your help."

I nod. "With what?"

"There's a rebellion going on in the northern part of the Earth Kingdom. More specifically, in the desert." He continues to explain about this rebellion and how it's gotten out of control. He says that people from a neighboring village called upon him, the "all-mighty" Avatar to come help. "I just don't know what to do." He looks at me again.

"You may just have to fight them." I say, even though I know he won't like that answer.

He frowns. "I've considered that. But isn't there a more _peaceful_ solution?"

I sigh. "Look Guru Goody-goody, not everything can be resolved by talking and meditation. Sometimes, you have to fight. Actions speak louder than words."

He looks out the window. "I was afraid you'd say that…"

"Why?"

"If I fight, then that'll just take me away from Katara again."

_He's just as hurt by this as she is…_ "That's what happens when you're the Avatar I guess."

"I think…I think that I should, _maybe_, temporarily break up with her. I don't want to force her into some long-distance relationship, ya know?"

I nod. "Yeah, I know." _I should be upset for the poor guy, but I'm not. I'm almost…happy about this._

"What should I do, Zuko?"

_Why the hell is he asking me?_ _I'm no good at romance. _"I don't know. You should be talking about this with _her_ not _me_."

"Maybe you're right." He stands. "Thanks anyway, Zuko."

"No problem."

He nods then walks out.

_Is that what Katara's so worried about?_ I stand and look out the window. Now I've been put into some weird love triangle thing. Great. Just what I need right now. The universe just _loves_ making my life miserable.

"Zuko."

I turn around and Sokka's standing in the doorway. "What?"

"Lunch is ready."

I nod and walk out. We walk down the long halls of the Temple. There are vines hanging everywhere and it smells like water mixed with flowers. There are ancient statues and carvings of air benders who, I'm guessing, are (or _were_) famous. It's all so amazing that I forget about everything temporarily. What's _really_ surprising though, is the amount of wildlife. I thought this place was left to rot. I guess I was wrong.

"It's amazing, right?" Sokka says.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is."

"Technically, these buildings shouldn't be here right now. They're so old that they should have crumbled _ages_ ago."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugs. "I have my ways."

Suki joins us as we make our way to the dining hall or whatever.

"Do you know where you're going?" I ask Sokka.

"Kinda."

"How do you _kinda_ know where something is? We could get lost in this place!"

"Calm down, Zuko." Suki says. "We'll get there."

I roll my eyes and walk the rest of the way in silence.

Once we all arrive, everyone starts talking at once. We sit at a large table filled with food. I look around and there are people I've never met before. Everyone is so happy that it depresses me. I grow more irritated as the meal drags on. I eat my food quietly and eavesdrop on everyone else. It's not like I have to try very hard. Everyone is talking _really loudly_. Even Toph seems to be having a good time.

Aang doesn't discuss the rebellion at all, though I'm not surprised. He and Katara exchange these disgustingly lovey-dovey looks all the time, and Sokka keeps teasing Suki with kisses and pokes. I think I just might hurl from a happiness and affection overload. _This is how old Zuko would have acted. New Zuko shouldn't care, remember?_ I sigh. New Zuko is becoming more like _her_ every day.

I look over at Katara and she's staring at me. Her expression is blank. I blink then turn away. _What was that? Was she trying to tell me something?_ I roll my eyes at the thought and continue eating. _Some reunion _this _turned out to be._


	5. Decisions

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

**[Aang]**

After dinner, Katara and I walk out onto a balcony to talk. I'm dying to tell her about the rebellion, but something keeps holding me back. When I look into her gorgeous blue eyes, I seem to go brain dead. How can I break her heart by leaving again? I've done it so many times, it's a wonder we're still together. It's not like I _want_ to be away from her, but I don't have much of a choice.

We haven't talked much about me being away, but I'm sure it's painful for her, just as it is for me. I'm tormenting myself with the idea of "breaking up" with her because of this. What would she say? Would our relationship ever be the same? _Curses! Get a hold of yourself, Aang! Stop being such a drama queen._ I'm just so confused! I can't even make time for myself. How am I supposed to make time for my girlfriend?

"Aang? Is something the matter? You're awfully quiet." Katara says as she slips her hind into mine.

"I'm just…thinking." I reply. _She's gonna read you like a book. Just tell her!_

She frowns. "I know that's not everything, Aang. I know you better than that."

_Of course you do…Why am I such a bad liar?_ "I figured you'd say that…"

She sighs with a hint of frustration and lets go of my hand. "I'll just let you think then."

She walks off without another word. I curse myself and punch a pillar. I knew this would happen! I've never been good with words. _Why do I always screw everything up?_ I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time. It's just like the time when I lied about having a map of where Katara and Sokka's father was.I thought that I'd changed. I guess I was wrong…

"Taking your anger out on the architecture isn't gonna help much, Twinkletoes." Toph says from a distance.

"What do you want, Toph? Can't you see that I'm busy sulking?" I reply bitterly.

She walks over and stands beside me. "I can't see anything, you dumbass."

I silently curse myself yet again. "It's a figure of speech…"

"I know that." she pauses. "So, why exactly are you sulking? Did Sugar Queen get all emotional?"

"No. I just…" _How you explain something like this?_

"You just what?"

"I wanted to tell Katara something, but I lied instead."

"Well, what you lied about isn't my business, but you know how Sugar Queen is. She worries. Just like you, I might add."

"And how is that supposed to help me?"

"I never said I was trying to help. I'm just offering my opinion."

"How kind of you…"

"Good job, Twinkletoes! You can actually use sarcasm!"

"Why are you _really_ here? I know it wasn't just to make fun of me."

"Even though that _is_ fun, you're right."

I wait for her to continue. _She's taunting me, I just know it._

"Just tell Sugar Queen straight up, whatever it is. She can't read minds, ya know." With that, Toph disappears into the shadows.

Toph's right, no matter how you look at it. I take a deep breath and walk down the halls to find Katara. I've decided to tell her everything. _Everything_. We need to talk about this. I can't just play it by ear and end up hurting her again. I can't afford to keep dodging the subject. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? _Don't jinx it, you dummy! Just find her!_

I spot Sokka and walk up to him. "Hey, have you seen Katara anywhere?"

"Katara?" he scratches his head. "I think she went to see Zuko."

_Zuko?! Why Zuko? I thought those two had trust issues or something._

"Why do you look so surprised?" Sokka asks, as if Katara seeing Zuko was perfectly normal.

I shake my head. "N-no reason."

He shrugs. "They've been getting a lot friendlier lately. Maybe because of your absence."

My heart almost stops. "Friendlier how?"

"They've been talking more, hanging out—stuff like that."

_Maybe breaking up is the best thing to do after all…_That's it. I walk toward Zuko's room, leaving Sokka behind. Now, I don't usually get mad, but this time is different.

I've made my decision.


	6. Anger & Confusion

**Chapter 6: Anger & Confusion**

**[Katara]**

Aang has been acting weird all day. When we finally had the chance to be alone and talk, all he did was shrug it off! I _know_ something's up with him, but he won't say anything. He doesn't _have_ to tell me, but if something's bothering him, I want to try and help. Is there anything wrong with that?

Anyways, I was headed toward my room when I bumped into Zuko. Ironic isn't it? He took one look at me and knew something was wrong. I nodded and told him. We went into his room to talk. Even though I'm doing most of the talking. I feel like a nuisance, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"I'm just so confused." I finish. "I don't know what to do."

Zuko looks at me for a moment with those amber eyes of his. My heart skips a beat, which takes me by surprise. _Why am I so nervous about being here with him?_

"Just give him time. He'll get around to telling you." Zuko finally says.

I nod. "Yeah. He will…"

"Plus he's a lousy liar anyways. You'll find out, don't worry." He gives me a reassuring smile.

My heart goes crazy. His smile has never done that to me before. I laugh nervously. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"He's too much of a goody-goody to lie."

"He has before you know." _The map. That was three years ago…_

Zuko frowns. "He has? When?"

"Three years ago…" I tell him the entire story. "And that's what happened."

He slowly nods. "So Guru Goody-goody _can_ lie after all…"

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Aang is standing there, practically fuming. On the rare occasions that I've seen him like this, he's gone into the Avatar State. That's the _last_ thing we need right now. I gulp, for fear that he might. He looks straight at Zuko, then at me.

Zuko stands, surprisingly calm. "Ever heard of knocking? Just 'cause you're the Avatar, that doesn't give you special privileges."

Aang walks in and stands in front of him. "You have some nerve, _Fire Lord._"

Zuko frowns. "What hell did I do, _Avatar_?"

"You should know! She's standing right there!" Aang point at me.

I stand. "Nothing's going on, Aang. Calm down."

He looks at me. "Don't lie to me, Katara! I heard it from Sokka!"

_Sokka? What on earth does Sokka have to do with this?_ Then it comes back to me; what Toph said, _"You seem to be getting along really well with Zuko lately, Sugar Queen."_ Is it really that obvious? We're all friends here, aren't we? Why should it matter what I do with Zuko? Not that I've done anything, but you know what I mean. Why is everyone so damn paranoid?

"From Sokka?" I fume. "Sokka has nothing to do with this! And _nothing's going on! _Why can't you understand that?!" I run out of the room and down hallways.

I don't know where I'm going, but I really don't care. Just as long as I can get away from everyone and everything. As I continue running, I know that I'm lost. I won't be able to find my way back. But that also means that _they_ won't be able to find me either. At least, not for a while. I stop at a huge fountain that might as well be a mini pond. I jump in, hoping this will help cool me off. _Ha. Like a _waterbender _would need to cool off…_

I completely soak myself, letting the coolness of the water refresh me. It feels so nice, I can't even describe it. Everything seems to disappear into the water. I look up and the ceiling. There are paintings of Air Nomads and sky bison. I kind of smile, wishing that I could remain here forever.


	7. Broken Hearts & Apologies

**Chapter 7: Broken Hearts & Apologies**

**[Zuko]**

I'm not sure how long Aang and I argued, but after a while, I ran out too. And we were in _my_ room. _He's not thinking clearly, that's all._ Well, that's what I keep telling myself. I put my hands in my pockets and wander along the many halls. I know that I've had bad blood with Aang before, but this is a whole new level of bad.

I kick a rock. _How pathetic. I'm arguing with the Avatar about his girlfriend, even when we didn't do shit!_ What would Uncle do? What would he _say_? I shrug and continue walking. It doesn't matter about Uncle. Because this is _my_ problem. Even though there shouldn't even _be_ a problem. _Why did Aang react that way? I've never known him to lose his temper like that._ It was almost as scary as Azula.

"Zuko?"

I turn in every direction. _That was Mai's voice!_

"Zuko!"

_Mai!_

I start running. I don't know where, but I'm running. I have to find her. She needs me—I have to save her! She's out there all alone and she needs me! I fall a few times and even get a cut on my face. The blood falls but I keep running.

"Good bye, Zuko."

"No, wait!" I shout. "Mai, please wait!"

"Good bye, Zuko…"

"Come back!"

Running still. I won't give up.

"Good bye…"

Still running.

"_Mai!_"

"Zuko."

And I stop.

The voice is gone and I'm in a giant room, all alone. There's a fountain, but no Mai. I frantically look all around. She's nowhere to be found. I fall to my knees. _Who am I fooling? I can't fall for Katara because I still miss Mai…_It's all a lie. I'm betraying her. My heart is broken. No, it's dead. Dead and gone.

"Zuko? Is that you?"

I look up and see her. See _Katara_. She walks over to me. "What are you doing here? Are you ok?"

I shake my head. She kneels next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her and she smiles, but it's a sad smile. We stare at each other for what feels like ages. _Why? Why is she here?_ _I was her enemy…_

"You miss her don't you?" she whispers.

"So much that it hurts." I lower my head.

"Maybe I can help." She puts her hand under my chin and lifts my head.

"How? You can't bring her back."

She shakes her head then wraps her arms around me. I blink and try to register what just happened. I wrap my arms around her. I take in her scent and feel the softness of her hair. She's so warm and soft. _Why didn't I see it before? She completes me. But she belongs to another…_

"Is this really ok?" I finally ask.

"They'd never find us here. It's perfectly ok." She replies.

We let go of each other. My heart beats faster. Her eyes are so mesmerizing…

"Zuko I—"

Before she can say anything, I lean forward and kiss her, right on the mouth. It feels so good, so right. Her lips are soft, as I expected them to be. I pull back. All she does is stare at me.

"You liar."

I turn to see Aang standing in the shadows. He walks toward me. _You're dead. You are _so_ dead._ I gulp at the thought of fighting Aang. I'd surely lose, considering I'm at a major disadvantage. I slowly rise to my feet.

"Aang—" Katara says.

"Save it!" Aang shouts.

Katara stands in front of him. "Aang, I'm sorry…"

"That's all you have to say? 'I'm sorry'?"

**o0o**

** Sooooo sorry for not updating! I didn't know if this chapter was any good, so I didn't post it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! I'll try to write the next one as soon as I can. Leave suggestions and feedback please! I'd really appreciate it!**


	8. A Lover's Tears

**Chapter 8: A Lover's Tears**

**[Katara]**

I don't know how all this happened. One minute I'm comforting Zuko, and the next he kisses me. I hate to admit it, but it felt good. I wanted more…_I'm so ashamed of myself._ Then Aang had to walk in. I don't know what I'm gonna do.

"That's all you have to say? 'I'm sorry'?" Aang asks.

I bite my lip. "I—"

"Don't blame her. Blame me." Zuko says.

We both turn and look at him.

"Stay _out_ of this, _Fire Lord!"_ Aang shouts.

"Like it or not, _Avatar_, I'm already _in_. So shut up and let me—"

In a flash, Aang is hurling fire at Zuko, who quickly dispels it. Aang makes a few rocks out of the ground and throws them at Zuko. He (Zuko) dodges and hurls more fire at Aang. This goes on for what seems like forever. And I'm helpless to stop it. Then I see Zuko get into a stance that I've seen many times before. _He's gonna use lighting!_

All of time stops. I can't let them do this! We're all supposed to be friends, not enemies quarreling over something like this_! I have to stop them! But how?_ I rush over to Aang and shove him out of the way. Zuko pauses and stares at me.

"What the hell are you _doing_, Katara? Get out of the way!" Zuko yells.

"Move, Katara!" Aang yells.

I lower my head and, in spite of myself, the tears slowly fall down my face. I clench my fists.

"Have you two forgotten what all our hard work was for?" I ask.

The just look at me with blank stares. _Guys are so dense sometimes…_

"We're supposed to show everyone what a united world will look like1" I continue. "How can we do that when you two are fighting?"

"We can't stay united if _other nations_ butt into our personal affairs." Aang says.

Zuko turns his back to us. "Your girlfriend's right, Guru Goody-goody."

"That doesn't solve _anything_." Aang says.

Zuko glares at Aang. "Then I'll help you!"

He walks over to me and stands in front of me. His eyes hold me in his gaze. My hearts beats faster, despite my wishes. It's suddenly like Aang isn't here; no one is. It's just Zuko and me. Nothing matters any more. And suddenly I realize it's him that I want. I long to be in his arms. _Why didn't I notice it before?_

He leans in close and kisses me once again. And I let him. My heart is tearing in two. I love Aang, but what I feel for Zuko is real too. I can't love them both! I need to decide…The thought makes the tears fall even harder. _So, how does it feel to watch your lover cry while kissing another man, Aang?_

**o0o**

**I know that it's short, but I thought I'd tease you guys a bit. This was a quick write, since I have a slight headache. I'll try to write more later. **


	9. Bittersweet Love

**Chapter 9: Bittersweet Love**

**[Aang]**

I stare in horror as Katara lets Zuko kiss her. They don't seem to care that I'm watching either. _It's almost like she's doing this to spite me…_I look closer and see that she's crying. As Zuko pulls away from her, she turns and looks at me. She's crying but she still looks happy. I don't understand this! What did I ever do to deserve this?

She takes a step closer to me. "Aang…"

I turn my back to her. "If this is how you want it, fine. Go be with Zuko. We're done."

I walk off to leave the "love birds" alone. As I walk, it feels like a burden has been lifted. But at the same time, like a new one has been added. I feel this emptiness and longing for something. Some_one_. I've been with Katara for so long that it feels natural to have someone always by my side. _Is there something that I've been missing all this time? Was Katara not the right one after all?_

As I walk, I spot Toph leaning against a balcony. Her hair is down and is practically dancing with the wind. She's wearing a dress like Katara's old one, except it's green. I never actually thought about it, but Toph is _beautiful_. I can't believe I've never noticed this before.

I walk closer to her. As I get closer, she lifts her head and looks at me. Even though she can't actually _see_ me, she knows where I am. Her face is almost sad, but at the same time, happy. Like Katara's but not. It's hard to explain through mere words.

"Well well." Toph says with a grin. "Look who it is."

"Hi Toph." I say.

She frowns. "I may not be able to see, but I can tell that something's bothering you. Your footsteps were heavier than usual."

_Leave it to Toph to point out how light or heavy my footsteps are…_

"Well, you're right." I say as I stand next to her.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?" she says with a small pout. _Since when did Toph pout? Whatever, it's cute._

"I don't know."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

I sigh and tell her everything. _Everything_. I feel like such a girl. I'm spilling my guts to someone who isn't even my girlfriend. This feels so weird. Or is it _supposed _to be this way and I've been doing it all wrong? I know that you're supposed to be close with your friends, but I thought the whole spill-your-gut thing was for couples or something.

"So now you're totally confused and don't know what to do, right?" Toph says after a pause.

"Right…"

"I'm no good with romance," she says quietly, "but on a _friend_ basis, I think you should let _her_ decide. And I'm always here to listen."

"Y-yeah…"

More silence.

"I'm not sure if you've realized this, Twinkletoes, but your heart is beating really fast. Are you ok?"

I gulp. "Not really."

"Either you're nervous, scared, or about to have a heart attack. But something tells me it's not the last one."

_Curses! Why does she do that? She sounds like a freaking psychiatrist or something!_

"It's not." I say, hoping she'll just forget it, but I know she won't.

"Then what is it?"

I turn away. I can't tell her that I think I've fallen for her! That's just wrong! Isn't it? I mean, I'm no good at romance either. But I feel drawn towards her, like I should have been in _her_ arms all along.

She steps closer and closer to me until her hand is on my back. I don't know how fast _her_ heart is beating, but I'm sure mine is going crazy. I look down at her. Her cheeks have a light pink color to them now. Her light green eyes are sparkling in the noonday sun.

"I've been waiting for you." she whispers.

I turn and face her. "So have I."

She slowly wrap her arms around my waist and lean her head against my chest. I put my arms around her as well, taking in her scent. She smells of mint and tea spices. Her hair is soft and smooth. And she's warm too. I hold her tighter, never wanting to let go. This feels so right that it's almost wrong.

Am I thinking of Katara? No, not really. But I remember when I held her like this. She was also warm and smelled of spices. Her lips were always so smooth and soft. And her hands were never rough. But Toph…Toph is different. A good kind of different. The kind of different that I have missed for so long.

I take her chin in my hand and whisper, "You don't have to wait anymore."

She leans forward and our lips meet. Such a wonderful sensation this is. It feels so familiar yet so new. _So this is Toph…_

**o0o**

** Thought I'd make it interesting and put Taang in there. So, tell me what you think is gonna happen. Will Aang pursue Toph or go back to Katara?**


	10. So Right It's Wrong

**WARNING: this chapter gets a bit sexual**

* * *

**Chapter 10: So Right It's Wrong**

**[Zuko]**

As Aang walks away, Katara falls on her knees and starts crying again. I kneel next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She buries her head in my shoulder and clings to my shirt. I feel responsible for most of this. But it's clear who Katara has chosen: me. I should feel triumphant, but all I feel is guilt and confusion. There's one thing I know for sure: I love Katara and I will make sure that I never hurt her again.

"He hates me…" Katara says.

I wrap my arms around her. "No, he doesn't hate you. Aang can't hate."

"I've seen it happen…"

"Sh, stop thinking like that. Look at me."

Her big blue eyes stare at me. They pierce my heart. "Aang does not hate you, ok?"

She nods.

"Now, forget him and think about me."

She nods again and kisses me.

I fall on my back from the sheer force. I slowly move my hands up and down her back as she kisses me more and more. Her tongue slides against mine and my breathing gets faster. My heart beats louder. _Mai was never this aggressive. This is what I've been yearning for. _I pause at the thought of Mai. If she was here, would Katara and I still be like this? _But it feels so right! Which is also why it's wrong._

Katara stops and looks at me with a confused expression. "What's the matter?"

I shake my head and slowly sit up. "I was thinking too much."

She smiles a little and curls up next to me. "Then stop _thinking_ and start _doing_."

I smile and kiss her passionately once more. "Yes ma'am."

She giggles and places a hand on my chest. I put my hands around her waist and she groans ever so slightly. The kisses become more passionate and our breathing faster. _So right it's wrong…I like this._

**-One Hour Later-**

Katara and I snuck into my room after our little "make out session" (and no, it did not take a whole hour). We're laying on my bed, trying to catch our breath from all the excitement. I look at her and smile. She kisses my cheek and lays her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her and kiss her forehead.

"Wow." she says.

"Wow what?" I ask.

"I never knew you that side of you, Zuko."

"What, a romantic side?" I say with a grin.

She giggles that cute giggle of hers. "Something like that."

I sigh and stare at the ceiling. I never thought in a million years that this would happen. It feels like I've won the jackpot, but it also feels like I've lost something. What I have with Katara feels right, but at the same time, it doesn't. Is it because I can't let go of Mai? Or is it because I'm afraid of what I've done to Aang? _Gah! This is driving me crazy! Just forget about it, Zuko! Concentrate on Katara._

She's asleep now. I watch her and move some hair out of her face. She stirs but doesn't wake up. _Even when she's asleep she's beautiful…How did I ever get so lucky?_ I smile at the thought. I'm tempted to kiss her, but I don't want to wake her. So I just close my eyes and try to not think.


	11. Kiss My Pain Away

**Chapter 11: Kiss My Pain Away**

**[Aang]**

As I pull away from Toph's kiss, I can see her smiling. Then she laughs and hugs me. I hug her back. Though I'm not sure why she's laughing. But I really don't care. All I want is her.

"You're a surprisingly good kisser, Twinkletoes." she says.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment." I reply.

"It's mostly an insult, but take it however you want."

_Of course._ I suddenly feel this pang of sadness in my chest. So much so that I stumble a little. Toph steadies me and frowns with concern. _It hurts…Being away from Katara hurts…I've hurt her again._

I sit down and lean against the balcony. Toph sits next to me and takes my hand. She leans in and kisses my cheek. Some of the pain subsides. _Toph's kiss takes my pain away. Yes, this is why I need her. She takes the pain away…_

I return her kiss with me kissing her lips. They're not as soft as Katara's, but I'm not looking for soft. I want Toph's kiss. I want her to kiss my pain away. So I kiss her again, harder and longer this time. She doesn't refuse. In fact, she practically invites me. Her hands clasp my face and mine are around her waist. Her tongue explores my mouth, as does mine. I become so engulfed in her, that I forget the pain. The only think about is Toph and her healing kiss.

She pulls back and puts a hand on my chest. _She wants to stop I guess._ I look at her and move some hair out of her face. She smiles at my touch and puts her hand on top of mine. I can't help but smile. Her fingers intertwine with mine and she kisses my lips again. Then she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Where have you been all my life?" I say quietly.

"Right in front of you." she replies.

"So, you were _really_ waiting for me?"

She nods. "From the moment you stepped foot in my back yard."

"I thought you liked Sokka."

"I did. For a little while, anyways."

Silence.

I sigh and lean my head against the cold stone. _Katara's kiss never took my pain away. So why does Toph's?_ I can't help but think about what Katara and Zuko are doing right now. It disgusts me to no end. But I shouldn't care, right? _Why can't I forget about her?_

"You're thinking about her." Toph says quietly.

"I can't help it…" I say pathetically.

She grabs me by the shirt and pulls me toward her. "I'll make you forget."

She grins slyly as her lips once again meet mine. I give in and let her take the pain away. I forget about Katara and Zuko. I even forget about the rebellion. All I care about right now is Toph and her kiss.


	12. Bad Romance

**WARNING: semi-extreme sexual content**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bad Romance**

**[Katara]**

While everyone else is still asleep, I sneak out of my room and go to the room with the giant fountain. The moon is almost completely full and the air is cold. My heart beats with excitement and my brain won't settle down. Just thinking about Zuko's kiss fills me with chills and a tingling sensation. Aang's kiss wasn't _nearly_ as exciting as Zuko's. I could kiss Zuko all day.

And, for some reason, I almost want Aang to see us kiss, just to spite him. I will use Zuko to get under Aang's skin. Don't get the wrong idea: I'm not going to use him then drop him. I'm going to use my _relationship_ with him. _I really need to work on wording things better._

As I make my way through some of the plants, I see that Zuko isn't here. I look around cautiously then decide to go into the fountain. The water is cold and gives me chills. I float in it for a while and stare at the stars.

"Water looks good on you." says Zuko from above me.

I can't help but smile at him as he pulls me out of the water and kisses me deeply. His arms are around my waist as I place mine around his neck. I pull back and smile again. His eyes seem to glow in the moon light. His face looks older at night.

"I'm glad you think so." I finally say.

He grins and kisses my nose. "Aren't you cold?"

I shake my head. "Not when I have a firebender boyfriend to warm me up."

When I say "boyfriend" he raises an eyebrow and grins. Immediately, his body gets warmer and I get drier. I hold him close to me and close my eyes. _He's so warm and comfy…Like a fire on a cold winter's night._ The world seems to fade away and all that remain are Zuko and myself.

Zuko kisses my forehead. "But of course."

"What should we do?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Whatever you want."

I let go of him and grin. "If you say so."

I splash, not bend, him with water. He puts his arm over his face and splashes back. It becomes a game of splash tag. We're running around splashing each other in a fountain. How crazy is that? But we don't care.

I lean against the statue in the middle of the fountain to catch my breath. Unfortunately, Zuko's faster than me and he tackles me. We both fall and make a giant splash. I look up and laugh when I see a soaked Zuko on top of me. He leans down and kisses me.

"That was fun."

I kiss him back. "That was the plan."

He raises an eyebrow. "So you _planned_ this, did you?"

"Not exactly." I say slyly.

He grins and pulls me up so that I'm standing in front of him. He leans down and kisses me. His tongue explores my mouth, as does mine. His hands slide up and down my waist. A sensation of pleasure pulses through me. The kisses become deeper and longer. His hand goes under my shirt and explores my back and soon, my chest.

I let him explore _my_ breasts as I explore _his_ chest. My hands run up and down his front and back. He squeezes my breasts ever so slightly that I can't help but groan in pleasure. The sensation of arousal is taking over. The squeezes are harder, as are my kisses and touching. He then rubs my breasts in circles, which arouses me even more. I kiss his neck and even bite a little. This time, it's him who groans with pleasure.

-In Zuko's Bedroom, 10 Minutes Later-

I don't know how or when we ended up in Zuko's bed, but that's where we are. The kissing and touching has ceased. Now he holds me in his arms. His hands are resting on my stomach as mine rest on top of his. Before I can stop myself, I fall asleep.

**o0o**

"Katara! Katara, wake up." _Something's shaking me…_

I open my eyes and see Zuko standing over me. He looks worried. I quickly sit up and look around. _This isn't my room…That's right! Zuko and I made love last night and ended up here._

"How do I get back to my room without being seen?" I ask, as fear creeps into me. _I can't let anyone else find out about this!_

Zuko shrugs as he rushes to get ready. "I have a meeting today with Guru Goody-goody. You're on your own I'm afraid."

I pout as he kisses me and disappears into the bathroom.

I get up and cautiously walk outside. My heart is beating fast and it's hard to breathe. _I hope Toph isn't up yet…_I shake that thought aside and turn the corner to get to my room. Unfortunately, I run into the person I really _don't_ want to see right now: Aang.


	13. Tangled Web

**Chapter 13: Tangled Web**

**[Aang]**

As I turn the corner, I bump right into Katara. _Great. The person I really _don't_ wanna see right now._ I'm already going to be late for a meeting and now I have to deal with this…_She looks flustered, almost guilty if I dare say so. _

"You seem to be in a hurry." I say stiffly.

"So what if I am?" she sasses back with her arms folded.

"There's no need for that. I was just—"

"Just what? Wanting to apologize for jumping to conclusions about Zuko and me?"

I clench my fists and try to remain calm. "I did wanna do that, yes. _But_ what I was _gonna_ say was that I was just pointing it out. Nothing more."

She seems to relax a little more. "Oh…I see."

I step forward. "Katara, I'm sorry about the other day. I really am. It was stupid of me to jump to conclusions like that."

"I'm sorry too," she says, "I should have told you. But nothing happened between us."

_Happened…past tense…So, does that mean…?_

She smiles and kisses me.

Ash she pulls back, I smile and say, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She nods. "It does."

I want to kiss her back, but then that would mean that I don't treasure what Toph and I now have. I can't put that in jeopardy. So I hug Katara instead, much to her surprise.

"Does this mean that _I'm_ forgiven?" she asks with a hint of mischief.

"Yes, it does."

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Aang?!" yells an extremely pissed off Toph. _She just called me Aang instead of Twinkletoes…I'm so screwed now…_

I gulp and turn around. "T-Toph…"

She frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting."

Katara steps forward. "Aang didn't do anything, Toph. It was all me."

Toph puts a hand in front of Katara. "Shut up, Sugar Queen! As far as I'm concerned, you're _both_ to blame!"

"She…I…" I stammer.

"You _let her kiss you_! How could you do that?!" Toph shoves me into the wall and pins me with her hands.

I lower my head. "Is 'because I'm a stupid idiot' a good enough answer?"

I can barely make out the tears that are sliding down her face. She grins a little.

"I guess I'll take that…but we need to talk later." She says.

I nod. "Yes ma'am."

Toph lets go of me and turns to Katara, who's looking a little paler than usual. Which is understandable, since Toph is _extremely_ scary when she's mad. Katara takes a step back. I quickly put a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Toph, don't." _I know what she wants to do and I won't let her._

Toph sighs. "Fine."

Then she grabs me by the shirt and kisses me over and over again. I get so lost in her healing kiss that I let her. Part of me is doing this just to spite Katara. But another part of me is doing it just because. Despite all my training many years ago, I still haven't learned anything.

After Toph stops kissing me, I turn to see Katara running away. I can't tell if she's crying or anything like that, but I know that it's probably not good. _So what? She got what she deserved!_ But that isn't right! Monk Gyatso wouldn't approve of that. Not in a million years.

"Looks like Sugar Queen is gonna run back to her precious little Zuzu." Toph says in a mocking voice.

"It's possible…" I say.

"Oh _come on_, Twinkletoes! It's so predictable!"

"If you say so…."

She sighs in disgust. "Whatever. Just know that my feet have their eyes on you."

I smile and kiss her cheek. "But of course."

We both walk our separate ways.

_How did I get involved in such a complicated love web?_


	14. What We Have Become

**Chapter 14: What We Have Become**

**[Katara]**

Now I understand the horror of watching someone you love kiss someone else. I can't believe I caused Aang so much pain. I feel so horrible. But then again, I don't. It's so bittersweet that I can't decide how I feel. I can't stand this!

I just keep running blindly, not really caring where I go. Just as long as I'm not around _him_. I just want to escape. I want to be alone for a while. _But how can I do that when I'm surrounded by people?_ I close my eyes for a brief second then run into someone. I stumble then see that it's Sokka.

"Jeez, Katara. Watch where you're going." He says as he rubs his forehead.

"S-sorry…" I say pathetically.

He looks at me and frowns. "What's wrong?"

I clench my fists then wrap my arms around him and cry. He hugs me back without saying anything. He gently strokes my hair and rubs my back like he always does when I cry. I don't even completely know _why_ I'm crying.

"Tell me what happened." Sokka says quietly.

"I…I just feel so awful…" I say through the sobs. "It's like I'm not me anymore."

"Personal stuff?"

I nod. "I did something to Aang…And then he did it to me…"

Sokka tenses up. "It wasn't what I think it was, right?"

I shake my head. "No."

He sighs with relief. "Then it's none of my business."

"But I just feel so awful about it! And then again, I don't! What do I do?"

He holds me by the shoulders and gives me a small smile. "Since I don't know anything about the situation, there isn't much I can tell you. But I suggest that you give Aang some space. You know how sensitive he is."

I nod. "You're right…Thanks, Sokka."

He kisses my forehead. "Anytime, little sis. Just be careful ok?"

I hug him. "I will."

**-A Few Hours Later-**

I found this beautiful garden in one of the old temples. I'm laying in the grass and thinking, since there isn't much else to do. Besides, it's quiet and peaceful; two things I _desperately_ need right now.

I close my eyes and take in the scents of the flowers, grass, trees, and water (yes, water has a scent). I could _so_ live here. Then again, I'd probably miss the ice and snow. Although, I'm sure Sokka wouldn't mind leaving the ice and snow for a while. He's always complained about the bad hunting when, in reality, he isn't always the best hunter.

My mind drifts back to when Aang kissed Toph. I'm sure he felt exactly as I did when I kissed Zuko: the thrill of revenge yet the regret of betraying someone you cared about. I don't know what's happened to me, or the rest of us for that matter. We've all changed so much that I guess I should expect different behavior. But nothing quite this drastic. I mean, we hardly ever had time for romance. And yet now, it seems like that's the _only_ thing we have time for now.

_What happened to us? What have we become?_ I keep asking myself these questions over and over again, and I have yet to provide an answer. I don't think anyone can. I just…I want things to back to the way they were. Is that too much to ask?

"Mind if I join you, Sugar Queen?"

I turn around and see Toph standing there. _Why is _she_ here? I thought she hated me!_

I pat the space next to me. "Not at all."

She walks over and sits down. "I wanna talk."

"So, you're not still mad at me?" I ask in surprise.

She shrugs. "A little. But not enough to tear your head off or anything."

I mentally sigh with relief. "So what's on your mind?"

"Frankly?" she begins. "I don't know where to start. This week has just been hell. A lot has happened and I'm not sure if I should even bother to pursue a relationship."

I nod. "I've been thinking about that too. It's like I've become someone completely different. I don't like it but at the same time, I don't try to change it."

"Exactly. I feel like this trip has done something to me and I want to undo it."

"Me too."

I look over at Toph and see that she's crying. "I never wanted to hurt you…I just don't know what to do…"

I hug her. "One step at a time."

_So this is what we have become…_


	15. It's Time For Change

**Chapter 15: It's Time For Change**

**[Zuko]**

Today and the past few days have been hell. I don't even know what happened. Everything, and every_one_, is so different. I feel like I'm a child again or something. And it's not a good thing. I'm the motherf-ing Fire Lord! This shouldn't be happening! _Or should it?_

As I walk down the long stone halls, I see storm clouds gather. I've been told that storms in the Air Temples are hell compared to other ones. The distant boom of thunder is enough to make me nervous. I can't see any lightning either, but that is perfectly fine with me. I'm not a big fan of lightning. At all.

When Uncle first tried to teach me how to redirect lightning, I went searching for some lighting of my own because I was frustrated and confused. Let's just say that I haven't been a big fan of lightning since then. Or storms, but who's keeping track?

"Zuko?" _Aw shit it's Aang..._

I make myself look as calm as I can be and face him. "What is it, Avatar?"

He cringes slightly. "Don't call me that...Anyways, there's something I wanna talk to you about."

I nod. "Wanna walk?"

"Sure."

So we walk and talk. Fortunately for me, he doesn't mention Katara. He's talking politics and social issues. Don't get me wrong, it's why we're here. But I'm starting to get bored. I'm sick of talking about unity, economics, politics, social issues, et cetera.

"Uh, Aang?" I interrupt.

He looks up. "What?"

"I'm sure you didn't want to talk to me about _just_ world issues. What's on your mind?"

He sighs. "I think we need a vacation. All of us. Just like old times...It's time for change."

I frown. _What the hell is he _talking_ about?_ " 'It's time for change'? What does _that_ mean?"

"Surely you've noticed that something's different about everyone."

I nod. "Yeah, I have. But you're being pretty vague."

"We need to go to Ember Island!" he says eagerly.

_Doesn't he know how much I hate that place?_ "Why there?"

"Because I know what it can do."

I roll my eyes. "You don't honestly believe that bullshit about the island being magical, do you?"

"Yes and no. Come on, Zuko! You know that we could all use a vacation."

I nod. "I do know, but do we really have _time_ for a vacation?"

"We can make time."

**o0o**

**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm not done yet. Don't panic! And also, if you don't like the characters, THEN DON'T READ THE DAMN STORY! It's not that hard, people (I'm talking to whoever is CAC, by the way).**


	16. Vacation on Ember Island

**Chapter 16: Vacation on Ember Island**

**[Aang]**

The plans have been set and I can't wait to tell everyone about the vacation. I called for a meeting of just the Gaang so we can discuss the plans. I must admit, I'm kind of pessimistic about how they'll take the suggestion. I know Zuko isn't too fond of Ember Island, but he agrees that we could all use a vacation. Granted, it may just cause more problems, but what better place to have problems than Ember Island? There are rumors about how it "heals" your heart and "smoothes" your soul. _Hopefully it can untangle this love web that I'm in._

As I head to the meeting room, I look at the dark, cloudy sky. I can feel faint vibrations of thunder. _Toph and I may need to make a cover over the temple…_I've been through many storms here at the Northern Air Temple (actual storms, not metaphorical ones). They are definitely something to be feared. _Like Toph when she's mad._

"What's with this random meeting, Twinkletoes?" Toph asks as she slips her hand into mine.

_When did she get here?_

"You'll see." I say as I tighten my grip on her hand.

She frowns. "Why so nervous?"

I look at the sky. "There's a storm approaching. I don't care for storms at this Temple."

"Why not? A storm is a storm. Not much too it."

"Actually, there is. Legend has it that this is where the sky bisons first learned how to control air. Sometimes they would create fierce storms that would last for days. And it's been like that ever since."

"So, have you actually _been_ in one of these storms?"

My mind travels back to the time when I ran away:

The rain was heavy and the wind was extremely violent. Lightning flashed every ten or fifteen seconds and the thunder was like a dragon's roar. Appa was reluctant to go outside but I coaxed him into going. Before I know it, we were fighting with the waves of a violent ocean. My heart was pounding and I was scared to death. Just as I thought I was going to die, something came over me and I could suddenly waterbend. For a brief moment, everything made sense and I had the memories of hundreds of avatars. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in Katara's arms one hundred years later.

Toph shakes my shoulders. "Aang! Snap out of it!"

I shake my head and rub my eyes. "Sorry. Flashback."

She frowns and hugs me. "Your heart rate suddenly spiked. I was getting concerned."

I hug her back. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

She lets go and punches my arm. "See that it doesn't."

I wince and rub my arm. I smile and we keep on walking. "Yes ma'am."

**o0o**

As I sit at the large table with everyone, I can't help but feel a little nervous. I twiddle my thumbs and look around. Sokka and Suki are teasing each other in that weird way that I don't understand. Katara is reading some book or something. Momo is flying around, playing with a stray cat. Zuko isn't here yet, which doesn't help my nerves.

Toph puts a hand on mine and leans close, "Take a deep breath, ok? It's just a stupid meeting."

I nod. "The thunder's getting louder. That's all."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Twinkletoes."

Just as she says that, Zuko walks in and the room is quiet. He's wearing his casual attire of a dark tunic and pants. His long hair is down and he takes a seat next to me. I glance at Katara, who looks slightly disappointed that Zuko isn't sitting next to her.

Sokka looks at me. "Not that I don't like getting together and all, but this is kinda random, don't you think?"

Zuko nods but says nothing.

"Are we here to discuss something?" Katara asks as she sets her book down.

"Whatever it is," Toph says in a bored tone, "shouldn't it be between you and _Zuko_?"

I clear my throat. "Actually, Toph, this is between _all_ of us. There's a proposal I'd like to make."

"Like a _marriage_ proposal?" Sokka says jokingly, nudging Katara.

Suki slaps his shoulder. "Shut up and let him speak."

He rubs the back of his head and grins. "Right, of course."

Zuko sighs and Katara turns red. Toph facepalms and begins playing with her meteor bracelet. I roll my eyes and rub my forehead. _These guys would give me gray hair if I had any…_

"Moving on," I say, raising my voice ever so slightly to get their attention, "I was talking to Zuko today and have decided that we should all go on vacation."

I look around the room and see surprised faces. Sokka gives Suki a seductive look and she shoves him farther away, but blushes at the same time. Katara's face lights up with a smile and she looks at Zuko. He looks at her and gives her a small smile. Toph shows no emotion, though I didn't expect anything more from her.

"Where are we going?" Katara asks excitedly.

"It's not Ba Sing Se is it?" Toph asks with dread in her voice.

I shake my head. "No, it's not in the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka frowns. "Kyoshi Island?"

Suki raises an eyebrow. "Why would we go there?"

Sokka shrugs. "It's an idea."

"Just tell them, Aang." Zuko says calmly.

"We're going to Ember Island!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like this chapter!**


	17. Life-changing Getaway?

**Chapter 17: Life-changing Getaway? **

**[Zuko]**

As I sit here—bored out of my mind—listening to Aang talk about how much we "need this vacation" and that "it'll be fun", I can't help but wonder if he's finally lost it. He still believes that the island itself has this "magic" that can change us—he won't stop going on about it! I think it's a load of bullshit, but what does anyone care about my opinion? Yeah, that's what I thought.

I glance over at Katara, who quickly looks away like she was already looking at me. Her cheeks turn a shade of pink, which looks really cute on her. She's wearing her somewhat old Fire Nation clothes and I can't help but stare (not at her boobs, you pervs!). She just looks so damn good in red.

"Don't cha think, Zuko?" Aang asks enthusiastically.

I blink a few times and look at him. "Think what?"

Everyone sighs with exasperation.

"Were you even _listening_?" Suki asks.

"He was probably too busy daydreaming about Katara." Toph says and begins to laugh.

Laughter erupts and my face gets hot. If I could, I'd shrink myself to the size of, oh, an ant and crawl away.

"Shut the hell up, _Toph!"_ Katara yells.

Toph frowns and slams her foot so hard, it's almost equivalent to an earthquake. "Say that again, Sugar Queen! I didn't quite hear you!"

Both girls stand up and get into a fighting stance. Sokka quickly stands and firmly grips Katara by the shoulders. Aang has to literally hold Toph back while she thrashes around. I quickly stand and leave the room before anything else can happen.

_How is it that I managed to screw everything up, and I didn't even _say_ anything? I don't get it!_ I know that Ember Island is a bad idea, but it's also a good idea. I know that Aang means well, but can't he pick some place more…peaceful?

"Zuko!"

_Katara?_

I turn around and see Katara running towards me. She stops in front of me and looks at me with a concerned expression. _I hate it when she looks at me like that._

"Hey," she says quietly, "are you ok? You left in a hurry."

I sigh. "I don't know _what_ I am…But I guess I'm ok."

She exhales then smiles a little. "Aang said we're leaving tomorrow for Ember Island."

My body tenses. "How are we gonna get there?"

She shrugs. "A hot air balloon, I guess."

"You actually _want_ to go?"

"It's better than being stuck here."

I nod. "That's a good point."

"Besides," she says seductively, "we'll have plenty of time to be alone."

I grin and kiss her. "I guess it won't be _too_ bad."

She giggles and puts a finger on my lips. "Save it for later."

"If you insist."

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the really late update and shortness of this chapter, but this is all I can give you guys right now. Enjoy!**


End file.
